


Take to Locking Doors

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji walks in on Yosuke taking a bubble bath and is in no rush to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take to Locking Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12134086#t12134086) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Bath tub shenanigans!! Sex in the tub or attempted sex in the tub or... idk, anything! So long as it is centered around bubbles baths. :3_
> 
>  _Any pairing is cool._

Yosuke had gotten into the bath hoping to relax and it'd worked just as well as he'd wished, the hot water and steam soothing muscles that were sore from fighting Shadows the previous day and lifting box after box in Junes that afternoon. In fact, it'd worked a little too well; one minute he was resting his head against the wall and the next he was waking up, skin prickling with the sensation that something was different then it'd been a few moments ago.

He hadn't been asleep too long. The water was still hot, the bubbles still threatening to fall over the side of the tub and onto the floor, and Souji was smiling as he leaned against the vanity counter.

The squawk Yosuke let out was much less dignified than he would have liked, but, given the situation, he thought it was appropriate.

"Dude, how—what are you doing in here?!" He slid lower, doing his best to hide and wishing the tub was large enough that he could completely submerge himself. His shoulders were exposed and his knees stuck up and even those little patches of skin seemed like too much when Souji turned his gaze towards them.

"Teddie let me in," Souji said, so casually that a person might have thought he intruded on people's personal moments every day.

Whether he did or didn't, Yosuke certainly wasn't used to being caught so off caught. He moved a couple of bubbles to cover himself more thoroughly and quickly sank his hand back under the water when he saw Souji watching it with open interest. "Did he not mention I was in the tub?"

Souji stared at his feet as he traced a pattern on the floor with his toe. "Well, the door was unlocked…"

"That wasn't an invitation," he said, "that was because Ted's impatient as hell and if he wants something when I'm in here he'll break the lock trying to get it."

"Oh," Souji said, and then: "So he's seen you naked?"

"Okay, one: _no_ , and two: that's not what you were supposed to take from that." Souji wasn't slow, Yosuke knew, he was just doing this to be difficult, the same way he claimed soda tasted better when someone else bought it and always drank from Yosuke's cup. Openly, too, without hesitation and with a smile that made it impossible for Yosuke to get annoyed with him (and that made it impossible for him not to get stupid, ridiculous butterflies in his stomach, even after he discovered Souji'd finished the drink off). "In case you haven't noticed, I'm naked."

"Not really." Sounding a little disappointed – or was that just his imagination? – Souji leaned forward to get a better look at him. If Yosuke tried to hide any more, he was going to end up with his head underwater. "I mean, I can't see anything, you're covered all the way up to your chin. By the way, I didn't take you as a bubble bath kind of person."

"Ted's fault," Yosuke grumbled, though he was grateful for once with Teddie's enthusiasm. He couldn’t imagine Souji walking in and just seeing everything – okay, he could, but fantasies were decidedly different from reality. Fantasy Souji always got his heart pounding in excitement, not nerves, and why had he run the water so hot? He was burning up. "He tried running me some water to be nice but he only takes bubble baths and he always goes overboard. He got one of those huge economy size bottles and, seriously, I think this is only half water."

Souji laughed softly and made himself more comfortable against the sink. After a moment, when he showed no signs of leaving, Yosuke asked, "Are you just going to stand there?"

Souji straightened. "No, that would be rude." Yosuke had been thinking more along the lines of crazy invasive – and unnecessarily stimulating; god, what if he got a hard-on while Souji was right there and the water parted or something – but he'd take rude if it meant Souji gave him five minutes to compose himself.

So he was glad when Souji moved, right up the moment he realized Souji wasn't headed towards the door but kneeling by the tub. Suddenly the only things separating them were a few inches of water and the ceramic of the tub, and Yosuke couldn’t decide if they were too thick or not nearly thick enough.

"Have you washed your back yet?"

"Yes," Yosuke lied, although he'd barely run the washcloth over himself before nodding off.

"Oh." Souji popped a bubble and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Behind your ears?"

He looked so curious and interested that despite the ridiculousness of the whole thing Yosuke couldn’t help but smile a bit. "Concerned with my personal hygiene, partner?"

"Very." He touched Yosuke's collarbone and Yosuke's skin crawled in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Your neck's still dirty, you know."

"I was getting around to cleaning it but suddenly seeing you kind of threw me off." Yosuke tried to scoot away without making the water swell or displacing his layer of bubbly protection.

Souji dipped his fingers into the water and swirled them around, brushing against Yosuke's thigh. He thought it was an accident but it didn't matter – Souji's wet fingers on his leg created an instant reaction that not even Yosuke's nerves could prevent and he had to get Souji away from him now or this was going to reach a new level of awkward. "Sorry, I'm making you pretty uncomfortable, aren't I? It wouldn't bother me if you walked in, but I guess it's different the other way around. Should I wait in your room?"

Perfect, now to—wait, what was that? "What do you mean if wouldn’t bother you?"

"Well," Souji said, and when his fingers touched him again and lingered, Yosuke barely noticed, "it'd be you so…" He met Yosuke's gaze and shrugged as if the rest were so obvious it didn't need further explanation.

Yosuke considered this. "I don’t suppose you take bubble baths?"

"Haven't in a couple of years, no." Souji wiped his fingers on his pants and started to stand. "Now that I think about it, it's pretty late and you were sleeping when I came in. If you're tired, I'll come back—"

"Here." Yosuke searched around the tub, moving his bubbles and hunching over to compensate for it, thrusting the washcloth at Souji when he found it. "If you really want to stay, you can't just sit there and watch. Make yourself useful and scrub my back."

His eyes were on his knees as he spoke because, okay, seriously, what was he suggesting, but even so he was able to see the way Souji brightened when he took the cloth. He tried not to tense up as Souji leaned close and set his fingers on his back, coaxing him to move forward and sit up straighter.

Still plenty of bubbles, he could do this. He fixed his posture and reminded himself that Souji had seen him without his shirt plenty of times in gym. Of course, he hadn't been half-hard (usually) and wet those times.

This might go smoother if he didn’t think of anything at all.

"You liar," Souji said, "your back's still dirty."

"Ears too," he said, and regretted it as he suffered Souji cleaning them. "Oh, come on!"

"If you want," Souji said, sounding much too happy about the situation, "I'll wash your hair."

"Next time."

He meant it as a joke, but Souji let out a pleased hum and started going over his back in small circles, dipping the cloth in the water frequently to send a warm cascade across his skin. He moved as if this were nothing out of the ordinary and the sensation was so nice that it wasn't long before Yosuke got drowsy again and leaned against the side of the tub. Part of him was still quietly freaking out and he could only imagine what would happen if Teddie decided he should be allowed in too or his dad came home from work early, but when Souji nudged him he tilted his head and let him clean his neck.

Souji was smiling to himself. "Nice, huh?"

"You're a little weird, partner."

"But it feels good, right, having someone else do this?" Done, Souji set his arms on either side of him and allowed Yosuke to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. It's sort of odd, though, having another dude washing me." Yosuke yawned, more tired than he'd realized earlier.

"I'm not just another dude," Souji said, "I'm me and that makes a difference."

"Well, yeah," Yosuke said with a snort, "it makes a ton of difference. You think I'd let just anyone do this?"

He could feel Souji smile again. "No. So when should we do this again?"

"What?" He sat up and only vaguely noticed the bubbles moving.

"I've got to wash your hair next time." Souji ran wet fingers through it, messing it up. "You promised."

"I didn't promise—"

"But you did say next time." Souji's looked very pleased with himself. "And you've got to return the favor."

"Return…?" The water was cooling but the back of Yosuke's neck went hot. "Are you serious?"

"It wouldn't be fair otherwise." Souji twisted the washcloth in his hands. "Do you want me to help you with the rest? I mean, you know, everything below the water, unless you already…"

Yosuke snatched the cloth from him. "I can do that!" Souji was enjoying this way too much. Yosuke wasn't going to share his soda with him next time they got together. "Go wait in my room."

"Okay." Souji stood up and dried his hands on the towel Yosuke had set aside. "Just so you know, I usually shower around eight—"

Yosuke set to washing his arms, trying to ignore him. "Don’t care."

"—and Nanako's spending the night at someone's house this weekend – Dojima works late, of course—"

"Not listening."

"—and," Souji said, something in his voice making Yosuke look up. He was halfway out the door but had paused and stood smiling at the water. "—I'll leave the bathroom door unlocked, just in case."

"I'm not—I won't be—" Shit, he looked serious. Yosuke's brain stalled out trying to absorb that fact (and trying to go over his schedule on Saturday and remember if he worked late that night. Not that he was going to take Souji up on his absolutely insane offer). "Dammit—"

"By the way," Souji said, stepping out, "your bubbles are gone."

That just reminded Yosuke that Souji didn't use bubbles and he couldn't if he showered. He turned the knob and let cold water pour into the tub, and made up his mind – he was definitely not sharing his soda with Souji next time.

He checked his schedule as soon as he got out the tub – free on Saturday – and tried to ignore Souji leaning over his shoulder.

"I'm not coming," he said.

Souji just laughed and told him to bring his shampoo.


End file.
